Teorema de amor
by aiglerocio
Summary: Lily"Él es un presumido, arrogante, narcisita por vocación...".James"Ella es una histérica, loca, maníaca del orden...pero me gusta" UA JxL
1. Un mal día

Disclaimer: La autoría de la saga Harry Potter es de J.K Rowling, yo sólo utilizo los personajes para armar mi propio mundo mágico.

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Teorema de amor**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**por**

**Aiglerocio**

**xxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo I**

* * *

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

6:00 am

El sonido chirriante del despertador me hizo caer en la cuenta que ya había amanecido, no estaba del mejor ánimo para soportar todo el trabajo del día tras sólo haber dormido 4 horas.

6:05 am

Ahora mismo deseo poder quedarme sólo una media hora más, pero no, soy demasiado responsable como para llegar tarde, además hoy comienza el nuevo ciclo. Nuevos alumnos, la misma rutina,…ahh...toda mi vida se había vuelto monótona, no había ninguna sorpresa, el mundo seguía girando y yo tenia la certeza que no me movía con él.

6:15 am

El tic tac del reloj me hace levantar de la cama, que estaba cómoda y caliente, e ir directo a la ducha.

Ejerzo la docencia desde hace 4 años, sé que no es bastante, y puedo estar segura que esa carrera no me ha decepcionado. Pero necesito algo que emociones mi vida, o al menos eso dice mi mejor amiga, Kathy, ella ha intentado organizarme citas secretas, Ja!, pero nunca han salido bien. A mis 25 años estoy soltera y sin ganas de volver comprometerme. Y digo volver porque ya lo estuve una ve, oh si, fue hace escasos dos años y no me gusta hablar de ello.

No es que sea amargada - como me lo han dicho muchas veces- simplemente soy reservada y responsable algo que no comparten muchas mujeres de mi generación ¡Maldición! ¿no hay agua caliente?, giro la manija, genial, ahora me estoy congelando.

Este no es mi día.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

6:50

Vamos, ya casi llego, faltan 10 minutos y empezará mi turno.

Giro el timón hacia la derecha, ahora hacia la izquierda, sólo un poco más rápido, ¡Oh, no!, otro semáforo en rojo, ¿es que acaso todos los semáforos se han confabulado en mi contra? Usualmente demoro 15 minutos en llegar, pero hoy llevo más de 20 minutos aquí ¡Y aún me falta mucho camino por recorrer!

Bien ya está en verde, ¡Oye tú,que no ves que estoy en carril derecho! Malditos locos del volante, deberían multarlos por ser endemoniadamente inoportunos.

Definitivamente este no era mi día.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

7:10

-Srta. Evans, llega tarde - ¿Y crees que no lo sé?

-Se encuentra bien, parece molesta ¿Le ha pasdo algo?- Y el premio al sabelotodo del año es para…

-Buenos días a ti también Peter- le saludo, aún están las palabras de mi madre diciéndome que siempre debo ser educada con las personas. Peter, el portero, es una buena persona, si tan sólo no fuera tan despistado.

-Buenos días Ángela- saludo a la secretaria.

-Hola Lily- ella es muy amable, tiene el cabello corto de color caoba, usa lentes grandes y tiene aproximadamente 30 años- ¿Qué tal han estado tus vacaciones? Espero que bien. No sabes, me fui de viaje por una semana a Egipto, me tomé un millón de fotos, creo que te las envié a tu correo, ¿las viste?, también las colgué en el Hi5 y mi Facebook, te lo digo por si no te han llegado, las puedes revisar allí- Y si, los que mas odiaba de ella era que podía hablar durante horas sin mostrar algún signo humano de cansancio, una gran habilidad que yo aún no había comprendido.

-Por supuesto que vi tus fotos…y me gustaron mucho- me apresuré en añadir ante que comenzara con sus interrogatorios. De casualidad observo el horario de 2do año y reparo en el casillero que dice "Matemática Financiera"- ¿Ya encontraron profesor de matemática?

Sabía por comentarios extraoficiales que el profesor Morrison se había jubilado y en este momento se encontraba en las islas caribeñas vacacionando para el resto de su vida (aunque no me constaba esa información) y por alguna extraña razón no estoy segura de que sea cierto.

-¿Qué no lo sabes? Ya han conseguido nuevo profesor desde hace una semana. Sabes cómo es la Sra. Tyler, de lo más exigente, no iba a permitir que cualquiera tomara el puesto, en eso se parece a su padre, tan preocupada por la calidad educativa. Y no has visto al profesor es de lo mas…- pero ya no pude escucharla porque un grupo de chicas se acercaron hablando fuertemente entre ellas.

-¿Y han visto al nuevo?- de seguro hablaban de algún alumno nuevo. Estas chicas nunca pierden el tiempo.

-Está buenísimo- las demás chicas asentían con entusiasmo- por primera vez no me voy a saltar las clases de matemática, con ese nuevo bombón como profesor…- o vaya, así que hablaban del dichoso profesor.

Después de firmar mi hora de ingreso me alejo de allí despidiéndome de Ángela, después de todo ya estaba llegando retrasada a mi primera clase.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

El salón era amplio, el piso de madera y las paredes de color marfil, los asientos se encontraban de forma escalonada de tal manera que yo podía visualizar a todos los alumnos.

-Buenos días, lamento la tardanza- comienzo a hablar con voz calmada. El primer día de clases siempre empezaba un poco nerviosa, y hoy no era la excepción, pero sentía que la calma se apoderaba de mi conforme hablaba- mi nombre es Lily Evans- escribo mi nombre en la pizarra- Como ya habrán visto en sus horarios llevarán literatura conmigo los lunes como hoy y los jueves, las dos últimas horas, ¿alguna pregunta?- Observo atentamente la clase. Un joven de la primera fila levanta la mano sonriendo en lo que sería una mueca de galanteo.

-¿Tiene novio?- vaya sonrisa mas socarrona con la que lo dice.

-No creo que eso sea algo que le interese Sr.…

-Taylor, Jhon Taylor- algunos de los alumnos sonreían por el atrevimiento de su compañero, quien todavía conservaba esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Muy bien Sr. Taylor, si no tiene nada más que agregar le agradecería que se mantuviera en silencio lo que resta de la clase- lo dije muy seria, de una manera que ya no aceptaba más réplicas- El primer tema que veremos es…

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

Había terminado mi primer día de clases, todo había pasado con normalidad, no tuve ningún contratiempo además del que sucedió en la primera hora.

Me dio ganas de tomar una taza de café, así que fui a la sala de descanso a servírmelo. Ni bien entré me dirigía a la cafetera y me serví estaba caliente, así que decidí llevármelo al auto y terminar de tomármelo allí. ¡Se me había olvidado que hoy tenía que encontrarme con Kathy en la pastelería de Nadhi! Por suerte me acordé a tiempo porque sino ella era capaz de matarme.

Iba caminando distraída por esos pensamientos que no me di cuenta que alguien abría la puerta chocando intempestivamente contra mi, y todo el contenido de mi taza iba a parar a su terno azul. Aunque el hombre que tenía al frente parecía mas preocupado en contemplar horrorizado la mancha, ahora negra, en su terno y camisa que en observarme.

¡Oh no! este estaba resultando ser un pésimo día

_Lo que mal empieza, mal termina_

* * *

Mi primera historia de Harry Potter :) . Este ha sido el primerr capítulo de presentación para Lily, en el siguiente entrarán nuevos personajes y por supuesto, James hará su ingreso triunfal (jeje).

Tengo escritos varios capítulos pero me gustaría saber su opinión y si esta historia vale la pena continuar.

Sin mas que decir por el momento

Nos vemos!

Me olvidaba de un detalle : los avances para el proximo cap.

_-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?_

_¿¿Qué??_

_A ver, rebobinemos el asunto, ¿Cómo terminó el desubicado que tengo al frente pidiéndome una cita?_

_-Está usted loco?- intenté decirlo con voz tranquila, fallando estrepitosamente en el intento._

Ahora si, nos vemos!!!

PD: no se olviden de dejar comentarios


	2. Bendito sea tener amigos

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Teorema de Amor**

**xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

**Por**

**Aiglerocio**

**xxxxxxxxxx**

**Capitulo II**

* * *

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

Después del acoso (porque no podía llamarlo de otra manera) de esas chicas me dirijo a la sala de descanso pensando en mil cosas, como en el oportuno regreso de Sophie.

De pronto abro la puerta y una persona choca contra mí, para mi desgracia esta persona llevaba una taza de café ¡caliente!

-Discúlpeme, yo no… lo siento…no lo vi…

Ni siquiera me molesto en mirarla, es vez de eso fijo mi mirada en mi terno, ¡este era mi favorito!

-¿acaso está ciega?- Y claro, ¿a cuántas personas se les ocurre andar distraídos cuando llevan un peligro en potencia?, aunque el café no peligroso, a menos que no se tome con moderación, pero ese no es el tema.

-Ya le dije que lo siento, Señor.

Entonces volteo a verla, vaya, es una mujer muy bonita, con el cabello rojo que parece fuego "no pienses en eso, James" me reprocho mentalmente e intento sacudirme todos esos pensamientos.

-Debería remediar su torpeza, con un lo "siento" no se arregla nada, el daño ya está hecho- digo muy molesto.

-Pues entonces retiro mis disculpas y el "Lo siento"- me miro despectivamente- usted no se las merece.

Esta mujer es de armas tomar. Repaso en mi mente, bonita, con carácter, decidida…

Esto estaba resultando interesante

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

No tengo nada más que decirle así que cuando estoy por abrir la puerta escucho algo que no me esperaba.

-¿Quieres tener una cita conmigo?

¡¿¿Qué??!

A ver, rebobinemos el asunto, ¿cómo terminó el desubicado que tengo al frente pidiéndome una cita?

-Creo que no escuché bien- claro, eso debía ser, mis neuronas aún estaban dormidas, había equivocado todo. Intentaba parecer tranquila, aunque fallaba estrepitosamente en el intento.

-Le estoy dando la oportunidad de tener una cita conmigo ¿quiere o no?- lo dijo sonriendo de oreja a oreja, ¿es que también hace publicidad a algún tipo de pasta dental?

Esperen un momento…dijo que me estaba "dando la oportunidad"

2 opciones: o este tipo era idiota o era el más egocéntrico del mundo

O tal vez ambos.

-¿Está usted loco?

-No, no lo estoy. Pero usted lo estaría si no aceptara una cita conmigo. Mi nombre es…

Pero no le dejé terminar de hablar.

Hice lo único que se me ocurrió

Lo único que una chica en sus 5 sentidos (¿o quizás no?) haría.

Le di un golpe.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

-Y entonces lo golpeaste- estaba con mi amiga Kathy en la pastelería sentadas en una mesa con vista a la calle y le estaba contando lo acontecido este día.

-Si

-Lo golpeaste- repitió con incredulidad, como si esperara que de un momento a otro le dijera que todo era un chiste.

-Ya te dije que sí.

Y ella había comenzado a reírse, y lo hacía con ganas.

-(risas) no puedo creerlo Lily… ( más risas) ¿golpeaste a un desconocido sólo porque te pidió una cita? (¿ya mencioné las risas?)

-Me molestó el tonito de superioridad que usó- me defendí- como si él fuera la última cereza de la torta.

-¿Y no era guapo?- preguntó con interés

-Bueno…-ahora que lo pensaba…-para nada, era más feo que un troll.

-Mientes, en serio amiga, la cocina y la mentira no son tus fuertes.

En que mal momento me vine a dar cuenta que mi mejor amiga me conocía tan bien.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

-A ver si entendí bien, ¿Te golpeó porque le pediste una cita?- James asintió- esto es increíble, es que cada vez las mujeres están mas locas, ya no hay quien las entienda.

-Oye, se supone que tu trabajo es entender a la gente, para eso te pagan ¿no?

-No pienso discutir los objetivos de mi carrera contigo, James, los matemáticos como tú son ignorantes en todo lo que respecta a relaciones humanas- dijo seriamente

-Claro, porque tú serás un experto- ironizó el aludido.

-James, ¿podrías decirme que dice allí?- el hombre de ojos grises señaló un diploma enmarcado en un cuadro que se encontraba próxima a la camilla donde estaba acostado James.

-Sirius Black, master en psicología educacional

-¿tienes algo que agregar, mi querido amigo?-Dijo Sirius con el tono de voz que pondría si estuviera en un cátedra universitaria, con la excepción que el jamás la había dado, no porque no se lo hayan solicitado, si no por simple vagancia, y es que a Sirius le aburría preparar clases y soportar las preguntas de 50 alumnos; por ello había decidido quedarse en el consultorio de la Universidad, según él era cómodo escuchar a la gente y brindarles consejos, "debo sumar puntos para ir al cielo y compensar todos los pecados que cometeré" y una sonrisa perturbadora aparecía en su bello rostro al decir ello. Sirius Black era hijo de una familia muy prestigiosa, pero él había rechazado su fortuna y seguridad económica para lanzarse a la "aventura de la vida", sin embargo, cada mes le llegaba una carta de su madre que le pedía, o más bien le exigía, que regresara y se hiciera cargo de los negocios familiares, por supuesto que Sirius, siendo como es, pasaba de todo eso e incluso sus mejores amigos, James y Remus, lo habían visto quemar esas dichosas cartas.

- De hecho cornamenta, creo que lo único que no heredaste de tu padre fue el buen gusto por las mujeres- Y es que era mundialmente conocido el amor y devoción que profesaba el primogénito Black por la Sra. Potter.

Por otra parte, James se dio cuenta que la consulta ya había terminado porque Sirius volvía a su tono normal y su sonrisa socarrona adornaba de nuevo su rostro.

James aún pensaba que su amigo tenía un transtorno bipolar, aunque con ciertas modificaciones, ya que el "loquero Sirius" (como le solía llamar) y "canuto" (como le decía desde que eran unos niños) distaban bastante en voz y personalidad. James recuerda que la primera vez que asistió a una consulta de Sirius casi se hecha a reír en su cara (de hecho lo hizo) porque su amigo demostraba un profesionalismo difícil de creer encontrar en una persona que toda su vida se había dedicado a fiestas coches, deportes de riesgos y mas fiestas.

Remus decía que eso era consecuencia de su intrincada personalidad, es decir, que lo hacía para verse más chulo ante los ojos del mundo y así hacer crecer su ego hasta un tamaño estratosférico. También había escuchado a Sirius decir una vez que "a las mujeres les gustan los tipos que parecen querer formar una familia y casarse, pero también que sean arriesgados y pasionales; por eso estoy yo aquí, para complacer a las féminas con mi encanto sin igual, porque yo soy…" y allí era cuando sus amigos dejaban de escucharlo, porque comenzaba a enumerar, y hasta detallar, sus inconmensurables virtudes, que según él, no eran pocas.

-Debes estar perdiendo tu encanto Cornamenta, a mi jamás ninguna mujer me ha rechazado y qué decir de atreverse a tocarme…o al menos no para golpearme- se le dibujó una sonrisa pícara ante esto último.

-Lo sé, lo sé, es que ella es diferente, si la hubiera visto quizás me entenderías.

- ¿Sabes que creo?, que esa mujer está loca de atar, primero te hecha una taza de café hirviendo (que no es poca cosa) y después te cachetea, pero sobre todo, creo que tú estás más loco que ella.

-¿Por qué?- pregunta confundido James.

-Por defender a tu agresora, a eso se le llama el Síndrome de Estocolmo.

-Creo que iré a pedirle ayuda a Remus, él si entiende los sentimientos de la gente.

-¿Sentimientos?, ¿tan pronto llegamos a ese punto?- soltó una risotada- no me digas que fue amor a primera vista- y siguió riendo ante la indignación de James.

-Por supuesto que no!-Sirius ni siquiera se molestó en escucharlo, estaba mas ocupado en reírse- sólo me llamó la atención , no es como si pensara en casarme y tener hijos con ella – esta vez James también rió.

-Pues más te vale ir pensando en hacerme padrino pronto, siempre y cuando no sea con la "loca de la cachetada"- añadió con burla Sirius- para irme con el mini-James al supermercado- James comenzó a preocuparse por las salud mental de su amigo ¿por qué querría ir al supermercado con su futuro ahijado?- dicen que a las mujeres les gustan los hombres con bebés.

Y sí, la inmadurez de su amigo era pan de todos los días.

**( ) o ( ) o ( )**

-Pero, Lily, ¿no crees que haz exagerado un poquito?- al ver que su compañera iba a replicar añadió- es decir, concuerdo contigo en que él se comportó como un idiota- Lily asintió mientras daba un sorbo a su jugo de frutas- pero no debiste golpearlo, habrá pensado que estás loca.

Lily reflexionó un poco, es cierto que quizás, y aunque no lo reconocería en voz alta, se había pasado un poco de la raya, pero la razón era que su día había sido malo y el desdichado que le sirvió para que liberara toda su furia y estrés emocional contenido fue aquel desconocido.

-Creo que te hace falta salir un poco- Kathy la conocía como la palma de su mano, había descifrado lo que le pasaba. Kathy y Lily habían sido amigas desde niñas, casi se puede decir que eran como hermanas, a pesar que las diferencias saltaban a la vista, una era pelirroja; la otra, castaña; una tenía los ojos de color verde; la otra, café; una era baja; la otra, alta. Y sus diferencias no eran sólo físicas, su carácter también distaba mucho, Lily era racional, seria, nunca se saltaba ninguna norma, mientras que Kathy era mas divertida y fresca, como si no quisiera tomarse la vida en serio- Podríamos ir al cine mañana.

-No puedo, recién se acaban de iniciar las clases y tengo que preparar muchas cosas.

-Pero sólo te las pasas trabajando, los últimos dos años no han sido mas que trabajo, trabajo y mas trabajo- Lily no la contradijo, tampoco hubiera sido lógico que lo hiciera, ya que su amiga había definido correctamente su vida- pero no te preocupes yo seré la encargada de tu reincorporación a la sociedad. Déjalo en mis manos.

Y ahora Lily comenzaba a preocuparse, su amiga ponía ese gesto de decisión que ya conocía, lo había visto varias veces, y siempre tenía consecuencias fatales. Como cuando se propuso conseguirle un novio, o cuando quiso hacerle esquiar (Lily aún guardaba algunos moretones de esa aventura).

-Te armaré un cronograma de actividades, para…- sacó su calendario con una velocidad que no hubiera creído posible de ver en un humano-…mañana.

Lily suspiró, sabía que cuando Kathy se diera cuenta que todo esfuerzo era en vano, se rendiría y así ella podría volver a respirar en paz.

Esperaba que eso ocurriera pronto

* * *

**Notas de la autora:**

Bueno, este ha sido un capítulo para conocer mejor a los personajes, y ya entró mi personaje favorito ...¿adivinan cuál es? Siiiii, pues Sirius, de hecho una de las cosas que imaginé desde el principio, cuando estaba ideando este fanfic, fue a Sirius, me pareció gracioso ponerlo de psicólogo jeje, ya se que es raro ¬¬.

Por otro lado, no me gusta que los personajes se mantengan esáticos, es decir que terminen igual que al comienzo del fanfic, por eso tanto los peronajes de Lily como el de James irán evolucionando a lo largo de la historia. Amo los JamesxLily porque creo que ambos se complementan.

Sin mas, espero no haberles aburrido, y ahora paso a responder los reviews:

**anddiecullenbp**: que bueno que te gustó el capitulo anterior, gracias por ser mi primer coment ;), y si, a mi también me encanta la pareja de Lily y James, besos para ti también.

**saku-ann:** Hoola!!, espero no haberte decepcionado con el primer encuentro entre James y Lily, ojalá y sigas comentando, por cierto, tienes razón al decir que James es un bombón, Bye!!

**JinP**: gracias por decir que la historia estaba interesante, como ves subí el capítulo bastante rápido, espero seguirte leyendo chau!!! Besos!!

Adelanto del próximo capi:

_- Lily él es el profesor nuevo de matemática, James Potter, te acuerdas que te lo mencioné ayer?_

_Y ahora me venía a enterar de los detalles._

Nos vemos pronto!!

No se olviden de dejar reviews ;) !!


End file.
